


A Jeoff Valentine

by Alezandrite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, jack in purple plaid, so so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jack wants to do is give Geoff a valentine's day to remember no matter what he does nothing seems to go his way but in the end he realizes that sometimes simple is romantic too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jeoff Valentine

Jack always loved valentine's day not just because it was an excuse to cook like crazy...ok it was but also because Geoff doesn't celebrate valentine's day so he celebrates for both of them. Ever since they got to together almost three years he always tries to out do himself every year like two valentine's day he made Geoff a heart shaped pizza with little heart pepperoni’s then last year he made a tray full of valentine's day bake goods like homemade heart whoopie pies, pink heart rice crispy treats, and valentine's day brittle. So the question is what is Jack going to do for this valentine’s day? He could do pink beer? No there's no way Geoff would drink pink beer. 

“I'm telling you, Joel, I have no clue what to do for this valentine's day.” Jack told his friend and co-worker Joel over the phone as he stood in front of the stove stirring the stew he was making for lunch. If anybody knew how to woo their spouse it'd be Joel after all he's been with Burnie for almost eleven years and they seem to be doing fine. “Maybe the problem is that you're doing same thing you've always done…food.” Joel explained to his burly, bearded friend as he flipped through an article on gold which he thought was a load of crap.

Rolling his eyes Jack took the stew off the burner slowly pouring it slowly over a medium bowl of rice being careful not to pour too fast so he didn't get burned by the back splash. Knowing his luck his slightly crazy friend would suggest he bake or wear or do something with gold hell for his and Burnie’s anniversary last year he bought a speedo stitched with golden thread that cost more than the four men's savings combined sure Burnie loved it but it was at too high of a cost. Geoff is a simple man their first date it was just beer and pizza but Jack didn't fall for Geoff because of the materialistic things he fell for the mustached man because of how he made the well insulated feel. He knew he loved him the first time they kissed he was really nervous here was this cool guy who could have anyone he wanted but he chosed him all of Jack's worries vanished once the pair of tattooed arms wrapped around him pulling him into Geoffs embrace. Every time this memory pops up he always gets red cheeked and flustered it usually pops up during the holidays and thankfully never at work. 

“But I'm good at food! What else could I possibly do? And if you suggest anything to do with gold so help me god Heyman I'll hang up!” Pattillo barked at the slimmer man through the phone as he stired his stew and rice waiting for it to cool down. Hearing cackling from the other end of the phone made him uneasy nothing good came from Heyman's cackling nothing never has never will. What Joel lacked in brains he made up in scheming somewhere in his home is a corkboard with a bunch of red yarn connecting push pins. “That’s a thought but not what I was talking about. Have you ever gave thought to something I don't know sexual?” Joel asked the other line of the phone as he looked up from his article to see his husband walking towards him in nothing but his boxers showing off his hair chest which if he was honest was what he liked most about Burnie gave him something to hang onto when he rides the Burns. Without thinking about it Heyman's hand left the newspaper and went straight to his cock of which was hardening as he kept looking at he man in the glasses.  
Seeing that his spouse was rubbing himself he took out his already hard cock and began to rub one out as he watched Joel become more and more turned on he didn't notice Burnie until it was too late and he moaned into the receiver. 

Jack didn't know what was going on on the other end of the phone at first he thought Joel forgot about their conversation and sat the phone down but then the silence turned into heavy breathing. At this point be didn't know what the fuck was going maybe Burnie took the phone and was trying to pull a prank on him or something but he continued to eat as he waited for Heyman to return hopefully sooner rather than later. Then out of nowhere he heard a moan he's walked in on Burnie and Joel enough times to that they were fucking or something with one swift move be he quickly hanged up the phone. Despite moaning into the phone Joel had a point maybe if Jack stopped making food for Geoff's valentine’s surprise and did something sexual maybe this valentine's day will be rememberable. 

This sparked an idea for Pattillo putting back all of the possible ingredients he headed towards their bedroom where he opened their closet and began searching for the perfect piece of clothing. Geoff always said he thought lumberjacks were hot so grabbing the one piece of flannel he owns but only because Geoff bought it for him months ago saying he'd look hot in it he began undressing until he was naked then slipped in the dark purple and black plaid shirt then buttoning it up while looking around for something else. Darting out of their room towards the box of props in the living room which Geoff uses for work where he remembers seeing a plastic ax scavenging through the box he failed to hear the front door open then shut until it was too late. “Jesus, Jack, that's not the pressed ham I was looking for!” A loud voice called to him snapping him back to the reality of him standing in the living room naked from the waist down and that the front door was unlocked. Peeking over his shoulder he found another friend and co-worker standing a good four feet away from him next to the television with his hand clamped over his boyfriend's eyes as if he was a naïve kid which wasn't exactly true since he was the one that made the pressed ham comment. The last thing he wanted today was Ryan and Ray walking in only to see his hairy ass granted that hearing Joel moaning into the phone wasn't exactly number one but it was clearly the lesser of the two. In fact he didn't even know why they were here since it is valentine’s day after all shouldn't they be somewhere having a fancy dine or fucking like rabbits. Fast forward to after Ray and Ryan left Jack just decided that he was making something romantic too complicated so he shedded the plaid and decided on a t-shirt and sweat pants then went to order a couple of large pizzas and pick out a movie that both of them like.

“Aww pizza and beer? That's sweet as dicks babe!” Geoff sang as he plopped down next to his boyfriend giving him a huge kiss then grabbing a slice.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading alot of fan fiction I always felt bad that the Jack/Geoff pairing really didn't get enough recognition so this is my attempt to do so.


End file.
